


Day 3 - Prompt: “Spit that out!”

by emumfywrites



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 - prompts, scenes & shorts [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, First Date, NaNoWriMo, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emumfywrites/pseuds/emumfywrites
Summary: Abigail gets ready for her first date, but will the dog ruin it before it can even begin?
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 - prompts, scenes & shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534589
Kudos: 1





	Day 3 - Prompt: “Spit that out!”

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo Day 3 - Prompt
> 
> Begin your story with this sentence: “Spit that out.”
> 
> Just something light and easy today! Practicing some dialogue and character placement along with completing a scene.

“Spit that out!” You claim with exasperation in your voice. You’re on your knees, both hands in your dog's mouth, and still he won’t give it up. It’s become a fun game for Spot, tug of war mixed with keep away, and his tail thumps rhythmically on the floor.

“Spot!” You whine, “I need this for my date! It’s the perfect accessory and I dropped it and now you’re slobbering all over!” You give one final tug before Spot victoriously wins the scrunchie and bounds out of the room with his spoils of war. You dramatically collapse on the ground and let out a groan. You’re on your back with one arm thrown over your eyes, and the other limp at your side.

Today is the fall festival and Michael finally FINALLY asked you out. After weeks, no, MONTHS, of you dropping hints, and wrangling him for study sessions, he bucked up the courage to ask you out. You’d woken up early and texted outfit options to Madison and you’d both decided the mini skirt, white top, floral bomber, and blue scrunchie would guarantee a second date. And now it was all ruined. Stupid Spot.

You sighed, pulled your arm back, and sat up. Okay so it wasn’t entirely Spots fault. But the outfit was still incomplete, and now you were only 85% positive you’d get a second date. You racked your brain for something, anything, that could work, when it hit you. Squealing softly you stand and run to your bedroom door before stopping and checking the hall for any witnesses.

Seeing no one, you slowly ease open the door to your sisters room, and step inside quietly. She must be downstairs, because the room is empty. You scan the room before spotting THE ITEM. It’s a scarf your sister wore last year when she was in the schools production of Grease. She had been Frenchie and the scarf was the perfect accessory to compliment your outfit. Honestly you should’ve gone with this in the first place, it’s way better than the scrunchie.

You tiptoe over to the headboard where it’s tied neatly. You’re slowly unwrapping it when you hear an “EXCUSE ME. JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!”

You shriek and whip around, scarf in hand. Your knees feel weak, you hate being scared, but you manage not to collapse this time. “Um, can I borrow this.” It comes out weaker than you intend, “I have a date in an hour and Spot just took off with my scrunchie.” You end the sentence with a slight mumble and have started playing with the scarf, unable to make eye contact with your strict sister.

_This was a bad idea, _you think. This is why it didn’t occur to you at first. Taking, or borrowing rather, anything from your sister is usually a no go.

You hear her sigh.

“So that’s what Spot was chewing on. I tried to wrestle it away from him, but he took off into the back yard. Okay Sis, turn around.”

You look up, confused, what was happening?

Anna motions for you to turn. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

You slowly turn on your heel, so your back is to her, and you hear her approaching. You have no clue what is happening, but you feel her tug slightly on the scarf in your hands, and understand.

“Oh,” you say softly, before handing the scarf back to her over your shoulder.

Anna hums softly in acknowledgement before you feel her move your head slightly so she can tie the scarf in your hair. It only takes a minute, and you feel her pat your shoulder before stepping away, motioning for you to turn again.

“There, perfect.” She smiles at you, “next time just ask.” She turns to go and calls out over her shoulder, “by the way, Michael is here!”

You stare after her, completely confused by her behavior before the second half of what she says sinks in. _OMG he’s early!!_ You left your phone in the other room, so you race out after her.

Grabbing your phone, purse, and the jacket, you bound down the stairs. You nearly trip over Spot on the landing, he must have come back inside, and he looks up at you with a mischievous look on his face.

“We’re going to discuss your behavior when I am back young man.” You say to Spot, before you notice Michael sitting at the counter in the kitchen. You give Spot a pat, and descend the final 2 steps, off to rescue Michael from the wild gesturing of your mother as she tells a story.

You grab Michaels elbow, and as he turns and smiles at you, you think, _yes 102% chance of a second date._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how or what I should edit! I love any and all feedback!


End file.
